


Daddy's Little Girl pt. 10

by regina_cordibus_vestris



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [10]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_cordibus_vestris/pseuds/regina_cordibus_vestris
Summary: Teaser:“It’s okay! Don’ Swea’! I kno’ wha’ I’m doin’!” he laughed lighting his joint. “Anyway, I jus’ wanted to ask ya, if ya wante’ to go out with me?” he took a long inhale.“If I - what?” you asked.“If ya wante’ to go out with me…” another long inhale.“I- I mean- I hardly know you”“But ‘den ya’d get to kno’ me!” he smiled.“I- I’m sorry, I just don’t think it’d work out.”“Oh” long inhale “Is it ‘cuz I wasn’t born with a silva’ spoon up ma arse like ‘dat boy toy Holland o’ yours?”“I- What?”“Cuz ya kno’ if wha’ me mum says ‘s true, me dealin’ would be watah compared ‘da what he’s done”“Excuse me? You don’t know anything about Tom”“’n you do eh? Ya really think him sittin’ at a fancy table in his fancy bar is ‘da real him eh?” long inhale. “nah Y/N I’m tellen’ ya, he’s a mobstah, he kills people!"





	Daddy's Little Girl pt. 10

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a prelude for the next part really... but! I had a lot of fun writing the accent!

You remembered very little of the evening after your conversation with Tom. You remembered deciding to go home, but you didn’t remember how you got home, or when. You had no idea how you got into bed, but you remembered feeling warm and safe and being surrounded by a familiar scent that gave you butterflies in the stomached.

And so, you were a bit confused when you woke up. The sheets in this room were as comfortable as ever, but they were navy blue. Somehow this room seemed warmer.

There was this smell. It was sturdy as an oak tree. It smelt fresh, like a forest. Like a forest in the late summer, still dry and crisp, but not hot like an oven. It smelt amazing.

You stretched out burying your face in the pillow.

That’s when your fingers brushed against _someone_ who was in the bed beside you.

You opened your eyes, completely confused as to what was going on.

Thomas _fucking_ Holland was in the bed beside you.

He was shirtless and his hair was tussled.

_Shit._

He turned towards you and smiled sleepily.

_Not fucking fair._

“Good mornin’ Y/N.” he said in a low voice.

_Boy…_

“Wha-?” you shook your head in confusion.

“I’m not sure, but I must have convinced you that you would end up here anyway” he smirked. “You know, ‘cuz I’m practically a magnet for cute girls”

You hit him with the pillow you’d been using.

You were both still laughing when your phone pinged.

Your smile faded when you saw a single text from daddy.

One word.

**Daddy** : resultater _results_

You stared down at the screen for a moment.

“What is it?”

“Daddy wants to know what I’ve accomplished…” you whispered.

Tom thought it over for a moment.

“Office on the first floor, bedroom on the second, dark blue bed sheets,” Tom leaned a little bit closer “Incredibly charming.”

“Tom this is serious okay?” you had gone pale.

“Okay, okay,” Tom reached out for your hand, but you moved away. “Why don’t you just write the truth? That you’ve convinced me to trust you? So much in fact that you’ve slept next to me completely unsupervised?”

You and Tom discussed for a moment, how much information you could give now, and you typed out your final answer:

**Y/N:** Osterfield stoler ikke på mig. Holland gør. Hans kontor er på første sal, jeg har kun været der inde to gange. _Osterfield still doesn’t trust me. Holland does. His office is on the first floor, I’ve only been in there twice._

You showed it to Tom before sending it.

You were wearing one of Tom’s t-shirts, he was in nothing but boxers.

You threw your phone back on the bed in anger and stood up. You began hitting the air around you, looking around for something more substantial to hit. When you didn’t find anything, you began absentmindedly scratching away at your skin.

Tom noticed your anger and stood up. He took your hands. Your hands locked tight around his arms.

“let’s take ‘em down.”

“Excuse me?” Tom was sure he heard you wrong. This was your family. Tom was used to close family bonds. He understood that your family wasn’t in any way great. His wasn’t perfect either, but he would always be loyal to his family.

“The Y/L/N clan. I wanna watch my father’s world burn” you say with a crazed look in your eye.

“Y/N that’s too dangerous, what would happen to you if your father’s empire falls? Eh?”

“I don’t care, I just want him to pay for making me what I am. I want him to pay for all the fucked up things he’s done”

“We can’t, love, I’ve got nothing on your dad. He’s way more powerful than I am, and I’m already playing with fire working with you behind his back”

“You have me.” Not even thinking, you dig your nails into Tom’s arms in crazed excitement. “He raised me to be his most dangerous weapon, but didn’t realize I could be used against him.

Tom stopped for a moment. He let your fingers dig at him all they wanted. He didn’t want them to return to dig at your skin. But this scared him. It was reckless and stupid. He had to find a way to talk you out of this.

“How would you suppose we do this then?” he sighed.

Your mind began to work. Your hands fell, the tense anger became soft thought. Where your fingers had been there would be bruises in a few hours.

You wandered around Tom’s room for a bit.

It was a nice room, with art on the walls. The walls were dusty white and all cabinets and furniture were dark wood. The sofa, Tom usually slept on when you had nightmares, was in the corner. It was black and had pillows on it in the same shade as a London phone box right after the rain. On one of the cabinets was a framed photo. It had a load of people in it, mostly boys. You recognized Tom and Harrison.

Then it hit you. You turned towards Tom with eager eyes.

“What?” he asked slowly slightly concerned.

“Heirs!” you said. “How many brothers did you say you had?”

“Three, but what the hell are you talking about?”

“Let me guess, the others know about the business too, not as much as you, but they were brought up in this world, am I right” you were grinning from ear to ear.

“Well yes-“

“Your father just outsmarted my entire family.”

“What?”

“Heirs!” you repeated. “The Y/L/N clan _has no heirs_!”

“Wait? Not one? Not even a lil’ baby mobster?”

“No!”

“So if anything happened to any of them?”

“The others would have to take over, but there’s a reason they’ve split it all up, that much power draws an audience.” You were practically laughing now. “Tom, this is how we do it! This is how we take daddy down! We pick ‘em off one by one!”

Tom sat down on his bed at first scared but as you continued to speak, your words became more reasonable. In the end when he looked at your bright smile, he couldn’t help but reveal a slight sparkle in his eye.

“We start with Sam, he’s already on shaky grounds, he had to flee to Toronto because they caught on to him in New York, we just have to give the American authorities a tip. Then we go for my uncle, going for my cousin across the channel would be too obvious.” You hold a dramatic pause stepping closer to Tom a bit. “Then as the last one, we bring down daddy, we go out with a fucking bang”

“You’re a fucking genius” Tom whispered with a slightly shaky voice.

Your eyes met his. Your eyes found home.

-

When you look back at your time with Tom, these two weeks are what you see. You felt happier than ever before. Like you could actually do something for yourself.

You were sneaking around behind Harrison's back. Well, partly. He knew that you spent every night in Tom’s room, but whenever he checked, the sofa always looked like someone had slept there.

Poppy was the first to notice. She saw it the following Monday.

You’d just let Michael in on the secret, (after he had sworn to never tell anyone) and you were smiling widely as you waved goodbye to the driver, when poppy tapped on your shoulder.

“What happened” she had a grin on her face.

“What do you mean?” you laughed.

“When I left last Friday, you looked ready to rip someone’s head off, and now you’re practically floating on a pink cloud. So, what happened?”

You let out a short, slightly nervous laugh.

“We made up, we’re friends again” you smiled.

“’made up’ huh? Is that some Danish code for ‘went home to have angry sex before passing out in his bed and waking up only to realize you were made for each other’?”

“No! Poppy! Jesus Christ!” you laughed.

“Oh common! You’re not saying you haven’t-“ Poppy looked around and lowered her voice “haven’t ever? Even considered? I mean, objectively speaking, he is attractive.”

“I-I mean I guess he’s good looking- but- but Poppy- good lord- Poppy- I- just- he- his best friend- thinks I- My dad is a business man and Tom’s best friend thinks I’m- I don’t know- like a corporate spy or something? And I don’t- I mean- if I wanted to- you know- fondue- I wouldn’t wanna come between the two…”

“You sound awfully nervous Y/N” Poppy teased.

“Oh shut up Poppy!” you felt a blush creep up you cheeks.

Poppy was teasing you all day and giggling. It was nice, made you feel like an actual girl.

However around three, someone grabbed your shoulder, and you were in the middle of the process of breaking their arm when you noticed that it was Jared.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry!” you let go of his arm and stepped back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah-Yeah I’m fine..” he didn’t sound like it. “Killer reflexes ya got there”

_Perfect choice of words actually._

“I’m so sorry Jared, daddy has made me take self defense classes for years, it’s sort of second nature by now.”

“You know that’s actually really useful!” Poppy chimed in. “I had this friend who was attacked one night, but like she’d taken some karate class or something, so she kicked him in the nuts and ran.”

“You know I actually think it’s against the rules of karate to kick someone in the nuts” you said.

“Whatever, saved her life” Poppy shrugged.

You shrugged too and turned back to Jared. He was looking at the two of you a bit confused.

“Anyway, Y/N cou’ I talk to ya for a sec?” he asked.

“Sure” you said, feeling like you owed him after nearly breaking his arm.

The two of you walked a little away.

“Wanna smoke?” Jared asked, holding out what unmistakably was a joint.

You looked at him in confusion.

“You smoke? That?” you asked.

“Well no’ ushally, only when I’m nervous, I mostly just deal. Ya know, school ain’t cheap” he shrugged.

“You deal? Wait how, I mean who gives you, the erhm- merchandise?”

“heh- merchandise, ya don’ no shit ‘bout weed do ya?” he laughed. “There’s this guy, ‘ey call him “Cóir” ‘cuz he’s Irish, means fair or ya kno rightful. I sell his smoke to all ‘dem rich bastards like Angelica n’ Daniel. N’ ‘den he pays for me to go here”

You were staring at him. Whoever this Cóir was, he was sure to be working for Tom.

“It’s okay Y/N! Don’ Swea’ I kno’ wha’ I’m doin’!” he laughed lighting his joint.

Jared defiantly did not know what he was doing.

“Anyway, I jus’ wanted to ask ya, if ya wante’ to go out with me?” he took a long inhale.

“If I - what?” you asked.

“If ya wante’ to go out with me…” another long inhale.

“I- Jared- I mean- I hardly know you”

“But ‘den ya’d get to kno’ me!” he smiled.

“I- I’m sorry Jared I just don’t think it’d work out.”

“Oh” long inhale “Is it ‘cuz I wasn’t born with a silva’ spoon up ma arse like ‘dat boy toy Holland o’ yours?”

“I- What?”

“Cuz ya kno’ if wha’ me mum says ‘s true, me dealin’ would be watah compared ‘da what he’s done”

“Excuse me? You don’t know anything about Tom”

“’n you do eh? Ya really think him sittin’ at a fancy table in his fancy bar is ‘da real him eh?” long inhale. “nah Y/N I’m tellen’ ya, he’s a mobstah, he kills people”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about Jared…” you stepped away from him. “You should be careful with allegations like that”

“Wha’? ya think he’s gon’ com’ aftah me if I’m right?” he chuckled

You turned around on your heel, happy to know that Michael was waiting in the parking lot to take you back to the estate.

“Well, if somethin’ happens to me, ya’ll kno’ it was ya boy toy!” Jared shouted after you.

People were looking after you, Poppy was trying to stop you, but you pushed past her whispering an apology.

Angry, you opened the car door and sat down in the passenger seat next to Michael.

“Please drive” you said staring straight ahead.

“Everything okay? Y/N you reek of cannabis” He asked whilst pulling out of the parking lot.

“Yeah, Jared was smoking some of his stash to calm his nerves so he could ask me out.”

“Wait, so many questions! That big ol’ teddy bear Jared deals?”

“Yes.”

“And he’s stupid enough to smoke his own stash?”

“Yes.”

“And he asked you out?”

“Yes”

“Well what did you tell him?”

“Well, I obviously said no! but then he got all mad, asking if it was because he wasn’t rich like Tom”

“Oh.” Michael sighed. “Did you get the name of his distributor?”

“Sure, it was the first thing I asked, it’s someone called Cóir”

“You gotta tell Tom” Michael smiled. “Cóir owes a lot of money, Tom has the guy wrapped around his finger.”

“Michael, you sure it’s a good idea? You know… what would Tom do about it?”

“Well Jared did a number of things wrong, he smoked his stash, he revealed his distributor, he was rude to you, he insulted Tom and above all else, he asked you out”

“Michael, Tom and I aren’t dating!”

“That’s because you for some unknown reason has decided that happiness isn’t for you. Trust me Y/N he likes you.”

“Michael! Don’t say shit like that!” you hid your face in your hands.

“Just promise you’ll tell him okay?” Michael smiled.

-

You hop up the stair to put your bag of school supplies away in your room, before walking back down to the first floor to knock on the door to Tom’s office.

“Who is it?” You heard Harrisons voice from the other side of the door.

“Your least favorite house guest” you said.

There was a moment of inaudible chatter before Harrison opened the door and let you in.

Thick cigar smoke was hanging in the air. Tom was sitting behind the grand desk; it looked like he’d been running his fingers through his hair a lot. The top button of his white shirt was undone.

“Everything okay?” you asked with your brow furrowed.

“Nothing that concerns you” Harrison said.

“Ouch, okay well, I’ve got something that might concern you Tom.”

Tom locked eyes with you. He understood that somehow this wouldn’t be for Harrison to know every detail about.

“Haz, would you mind making some coffee?”

Harrison didn’t seem all too satisfied but left nonetheless.

“Jared asked me out” you said.

Tom almost choked on his whisky.

“Jared? Is that the Middle Eastern guy or the golden retriever puppy?”

“David is the Middle Eastern guy and he’s very gay, thought you noticed.”

“So the puppy asked you out? What did you say?”

“I turned him down of course, but that’s not the point.”

A slight smile had spread over Tom’s lips.

“The point is, he revealed that he deals. Cannabis to be exact, his distributor is someone named Cóir.”

“The puppy works for Cóir? What a coincidence.”

“He was smoking the stash, that’s how the subject was brought up.”

“I’ll be sure to pass all this information on.” Tom smiled. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, when I turned him down he asked if it was because he wasn’t born with a silver spoon up his ass like you”

“He used those words?”

“Yeah, and then he said that his mother had told him you were a mobster”

“What’s his last name again?”

“Jared Scott I believe” you said no emotion in your voice.

“I guess I might have to pay Mrs. Scott a visit to convince her of my innocence. Do you know when he’ll have his last class tomorrow?”

“Sorry, I don’t keep tabs on him.”

“You know, I’m actually glad to hear that.” Tom sent you a sly smile.

-

Michael didn’t pick you up the next day. He had other matters to attend to.

Tom wasn’t home till just before dinner.

He came home with a sly smile on his face.

“I have an idea for some fun tomorrow night if you’re up for it? You’re not gonna be able to get much sleep, but it’ll be fun” he whispered so only you could hear.

-

The day after Tom had come home late, you were sitting in class.

Jared came stumbling into the room in the middle of the lecture. His eyes were blood shot and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

Poppy began to stand up but you placed a hand on her shoulder and send her a glance that she seemed to understand.

After the lecture, Daniel had dragged Jared outside, and Angelica was dragging you and Poppy after them.

Jared was mumbling incoherently.

“Jared, God, Jared you’re high as a kite, how much did you smoke? Have you even slept? The hell is going on?” Daniel was trying to get Jared to stop fidgeting.

Then Jared saw you.

“Y/N! ya told him? Ya told him wha’ I said?”

Everyone looked to you and you stared at Jared in confusion.

“The hell are you talking about Jared?” you said.

“Ya boy toy!” Jared practically screamed. “He was at ma house! He was talkin’ to me mum! Me mum Y/N!”

“Boy- oh- Tom isn’t my boy toy, I told you that Jared. And why on earth would he be at your house?”

“’cuz o’ wha’ I said!” Jared looked around in panic as if he heard something.

“Jared, what the hell is going on with you?” Poppy asked. “Just tell us okay? We’ll help you”

“Y/N need tah get ou’ o’ tha’ house!” Jared looked at Poppy with a crazed look in his eye. “He’s - He’s a mobstah!”

“Nonsense!” Angelica cut in. she placed her hands on Jared’s shoulders. “You’re having a bad trip Jared! Tom isn’t a mobster! He’s a business man!”

-

“You went to his house?”

You were looking at Tom. He was sitting in a leather armchair in the lounge looking over some papers.

“Well yes. His mother used to be a GM at a coffee shop before it closed down; I’m opening a café in the neighborhood and wanted someone experienced”

“Tom he came to school halfway through third period, high as a kite, on no sleep.” You said. “He thinks you’re out to get him.”

“Well yes, I wanted him to know that I know where he lives. But this is only setup for the real mind fuck.”

“The real mind fuck?”

“I have an assignment for you. Routine really. I want my money back from Cóir.”

“You want me to go after Jared’s boss?”

“I want you to get me my money, preferably whilst looking badass, and wearing at least a partial mask”

“Why do I need a mask?” you asked. “If Jared shows up, he’ll be able to recognize me anyway.”

“Yes but some part of him will always have doubts. He’ll never know for sure. And it’ll just fuck him up more”

You were silent for a moment. Thinking over what kind of reasoning Tom would have for doing this.

You turned around on your heel and headed out of the room.

“I’ll do it. Tell Michael I’ll be ready in 30 minutes.” You stopped by the door. “And Tom?”

“Yes?”

“I know why you’re doing all this, just know that your reasoning is fucked, you’re not entitled to me. Remember, what I did to the last boy who thought he was?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! if you have any thoughts or questions PLEAse leave 'em in the comments! I would love to discus everything with ya! 
> 
> <3


End file.
